All I want for christmas is you
by HeyJudee
Summary: Un ángel de navidad y un sueño pueden cambiarlo todo. Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction. ONE-SHOT FABERRY


**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.**

**Se lo dedico a todos los lectores fieles del fandom Faberry/Achele. **

**Espero contar con sus rw para saber si gusto la historia.**

**¡Felices Fiestas!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>All I want for christmas is you<strong>

— ¿Rachel? – Escucho dos golpes en la puerta y solo me queda fingir una buena sonrisa con mis buenos dotes de actriz.

— Adelante.

— ¿Ya te marchas? – solo levanto el pequeño algodón que utilizo para quitar el maquillaje de la obra. Uno de mis compañeros protagonista solo asoma su cabeza por la puerta sin querer alargar mucho más nuestra conversación.

Detesta estos días festivos tanto como yo, quizá por eso mismo nos llevamos tan bien… dentro de lo que puede decirse bien, siempre y cuando no me robe brillo sobre el escenario.

Como dije, días festivos. Ahora mismo son casi las 8:00pm del día 24 de Diciembre. Así es. Navidad. Noche buena… bla bla bla. Y yo aquí, metida en el teatro luego de tomar la decisión junto al director que era buena opción trabajar en un día así. Mis compañeros me odiaron por ello, pero no es algo que me quite el sueño. A decir verdad, trabajar es la única pasión que tengo ahora mismo. Ni siquiera me agrada navidad mucho menos los idiotas que se disfrazan con sweaters de reno o ropa roja y verde espantosa. Parecen un ejército de enanos de Santa. Lo detesto.

— Supongo que no iras a la fiesta.

— Supones bien. – digo terminando con mi rostro para luego guardar mis pertenencias en mi bolso.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo? Soy todo tuyo. — me detengo unos segundos para mirar su sonrisa a través del enorme espejo.

— Paso de ti, Jesse. Ya deja de hacer el idiota conmigo y quita esa sonrisa. – niego con mi cabeza retomando mi acción.

— A veces me pregunto si ya has nacido constipada o solo es la falta de sexo.

— Pues si llega a ser lo segundo – digo girándome en mi lugar para abandonar mi camerino – No te daré el placer de acostarme en tu cama.

— Mis ilusiones se fueron al diablo desde que me sobra algo en mi cuerpo. – Sonriéndome burlonamente abre la puerta para que logre salir de allí.

— Buena observación – palmeo su hombro antes de perderme por el pasillo que me llevara lejos de aquí.

— ¡Ten una blanca navidad, cielito! – grita sabiendo que odio ese apodo mucho más que a la navidad. Solo levanto mi mano mostrando mi dedo medio.

Sonrío antes de llegar a las puertas viendo como el guardia me abre paso para ni siquiera molestarme en sacar mis manos de los bolsillos.

— Felices fiestas, señorita Berry. – escucho cuando habla una vez que paso por su lado, pero ni siquiera me tomo el tiempo para responderle.

El frio aquí fuera es de muerte. Libero mis manos para acomodar bien mi bufanda y levantar las solapas de mi saco para cubrir mejor mi cuello. Detesto no haber venido en mi camioneta. Ahora mismo no tendría que estar pasando por este asqueroso frio esperando un maldito taxi. Por suerte solo hay una anciana sobre la acera, seguramente esperando lo mismo que yo al ver su mano levantada.  
>Un taxi llega hasta nosotras, y siendo más veloz que ella, me adelanto para subirme en el, escuchando su quejido antes de cerrar la puerta.<p>

— 319 de la 55st. – pido sin prestarle atención, buscando el móvil que suena dentro de mi bolso.

— Señorita… esa mujer estaba antes que usted.

— Pero yo lo tome primero. Tengo prisa. – Lo veo dudar mientras mi móvil suena – Soy Rachel Berry. Le pagare el doble. Ahora arranque de una vez. – doy por finalizada la conversación atendiendo la llamada y sintiendo como el coche comienza avanzar de una condenada vez.

— **¿Qué quieres? –** digo frunciendo mi ceño al encontrar la mirada del taxista a través del retrovisor.

— **Vaya… pero si a ti la navidad te cae genial.**

— **Ya deja el asunto en paz. ¿Qué quieres Santana? –**respondo girando mi cuello para ver pasar los edificios a mi derecha.

— **¿Vendrás?**

— **Deja de joder con eso. Ya te he dicho que no. **

— **¿Por qué no? Solo es una maldita cena con mi novia. Quiero tenerte allí cuando le pida matrimonio. **

— **Oh… pero que romántica eres. — **Me burlo – **Propuesta en navidad. Imposible decirte que no. Sabes cómo moverte, amiga.**

— **No seas idiota. ¿Vendrás?**

— **No la amas, no sé porque te torturas de esa manera. – **Protesto. Ella vuelve a preguntarme si iré provocando que suspire buscando paciencia **– No-Iré-Santana. Ya deja de insistir. Tú sola te has metido en ese problema, tú sola saldrás. No tocare el violín para tu amada en su asquerosa cena. Si tú quieres atarte a una estúpida engreída que solo finge frente a los demás para obtener lo que quiere, allá tú.**

— **Espera… ¿Seguimos hablando de mi futura prometida o de ti?**

— **Imbécil. – **le respondo cortando la llamada.

Pasa menos de un minuto antes de llegar a la puerta de mi edificio. Abro mi billetera sacando un puñado de billetes para entregárselo sin dejarlo hablar.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! – Me grita antes de bajarme de su auto.

Solo giro mis ojos obviando sus palabras. El guardia del edificio ya me espera con la puerta abierta.

— Señorita Berry.

— Jerry.

Son las únicas palabras que ambos cruzamos en estos últimos diez años. Ni siquiera sé si el tipo tiene familia o ha tenido un buen día. No me detengo a entablar ese tipo de conversaciones. Demasiado tengo con el gentío que espera por mí luego de cada función.

— Dios santo… — murmuro negándome a la idea de pensar justamente en eso ahora. Ni siquiera sé porque aún sigo saliendo por las puertas delanteras cuando puedo escabullirme por el callejón. Supongo que alimentar mi ego nunca viene mal.

Presiono el número 30. Es el último piso. Mi penthouse. Mi lujoso penthouse. Miro una vez más la hora en mi reloj pulsera pensando si cenare o simplemente me acostare a dormir. Quizá llame a Dona, una chica italiana que conocí un par de meses atrás en un desfile. Sí, es modelo y sí, me acuesto con mujeres. Solo pensé que mi debilidad había sido por una chica en mi instituto tras la colección de hombres que he tenido antes de ella pero, tras llegar a Nueva York, descubrí que mis gustos se habían vuelto un poco más exquisitos tras dejar ese pueblucho. Modelos. Solo modelos pasaban por mi cama, pero quizá hoy no estaba con demasiado humor para soportar a alguien más husmeando mis cosas.

Fruncí mi ceño tras ver como una mujer casi corría en dirección hacia el ascensor donde ahora mismo estaba parada, pidiendo que por favor lo detuviera por ella. No fruncí el ceño por el hecho de ver a una mujer corriendo hacia mí, sino por el hecho de ser la misma mujer que esperaba el taxi en la acera del teatro.

Ni siquiera me moleste en poner mi pie para evitar que las puertas se cerrasen. Simplemente fije mis ojos en los suyos una vez que las puertas se cerraron en sus narices.

— Vaya… supongo que la próxima vez será. – me burle dejando escapar una sonrisa de mi boca.

Las puertas se volvieron abrir dos veces en el trayecto hasta mi piso descubriendo a la misma persona… la anciana del taxi. Pero ella parecía no reconocerme. Tampoco la veía cansada considerando el hecho de subir por las escaleras o lo que sea. Aquello era imposible.

— ¿Sube o baja? – preguntó aferrándose a las tiras de su bolso.

— S—subo – balbucee sin creer como demonios esa mujer podía ser tan rápida y no tirarme la bronca encima por burlarme en su cara minutos atrás.

— Oh, yo Bajo. Lo siento… — vuelve apretar el botón para que las puertas se cierren dejándome complemente helada.

Lo mismo pasó tres pisos más arriba. Exactamente la misma persona, haciendo la misma pregunta. Mire a mí alrededor, dentro del ascensor encontrándome con mi propio reflejo en los espejos.

_¡Que mierda de brujería es esto!_

Cerré mis ojos rogando que por favor mi ascensor solo se detuviera en mi piso. Quizá el exceso de trabajo estaba agotando mi mente creando situaciones como estas.

Una vez que las puertas se abren, demoro un poco más de la cuenta en abandonar el ascensor, temiendo que la mujer loca también este aquí esperando por mí. Jugando con mi mente.

Abro con desesperación mi bolso una vez que coloco un pie en pasillo, buscando las llaves para encerrarme dentro y terminar de una vez por todas este asqueroso día.

El sonido del teléfono fijo me recibe, derivando la llamada directamente en el buzón de voz.

— **¿Estrellita…? –** escucho la voz de mi padre mientras guardo mi tapado en el guardarropa de la entrada. —** ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes por favor contestar mi llamada? Con tu padre queremos saber de ti… — **_"_Si, claro" digo en voz alta pasando a un lado del teléfono para tomar un vaso y servirme un buen trago fuerte. **– Rachel… hija – **lo escucho suspirar. Solo giro mis ojos apoyando mi cuerpo contra la mesada para escuchar lo que viene, fijando mi vista en el teléfono **– Hace más de ocho años que no sabemos nada de ti. ¿Qué te hemos hecho, estrellita?**

— Por empezar… ¡Aun me sigues llamando estrellita! – respondo en voz alta sabiendo que ni siquiera puede oírme.

— **Me gustaría que respondieses mi llamada. Aquí es el único lugar donde puedo encontrarte… has cambiado tu número de móvil y temo que lo hagas con este también. – **se queda unos segundos en silencio, pero no muchos sabiendo que el pitido del final de la llamada se aproxima en cualquier momento. Yo solo me aferro a mi vaso escuchando su respiración. **— ¿Qué han hecho contigo, pequeña? Me gustaría poder escuchar tu voz… tu padre… — **vuelve el silencio quizás dudando sobre hablar o no provocando mi ceño fruncido **– Queremos que vengas a casa. Quizá esta sea la última… — **La voz de mi padre lo interrumpe.

— _**¿Qué haces Leroy?**_** – **Puedo oír como su voz algo áspera se acerca. Se escucha como si estuviese afónico.

— _**Nada cielo… solo es una encuesta.**_

— _**¿En navidad?...**_

Es lo último que mis oídos alcanzan a oír. Su voz tan apagada. Rasposa y afónica.

Me mordí el labio, pensando dos veces el hecho de devolverle por fin la llamada que suele dejarme mi padre Leroy todos los años en navidad, pero rápidamente deseche la idea.

— Al diablo con todos… — digo antes de apagar las luces de la cocina, pasando a un lado del teléfono para apretar el botón de borrado.

— _Cero mensajes nuevos. _

Escucho la voz robotizada luego de darle varias veces al botón de mensajes. El cero en el led rojo titilaba frente a mis ojos. Suspire dejando todo el maldito tema de la llamada atrás y gire en mi lugar para recorrer el camino hasta mi sala donde el sillón esperaba por mí.

— Televisión. – dije tomando asiento en mi sillón viendo como la tele se encendía. Ni siquiera me moleste en cambiar el canal sabiendo que no estaría mucho tiempo allí. Era el canal del tiempo, con una ridícula mujer disfrazada de Santa comentando el duro frio que se venía encima.

— Les deseo una blanca navidad y no olviden pedir su deseo de noche buena. – Comenta mirando a la cámara recibiendo la respuesta de algún lado del estudio por parte del conductor.

— ¿Deseo? ¿Por qué hay gente que sigue creyendo en eso? – me burlo acomodando mi cabeza sobre el cabezal del sillón, sintiendo como el whisky ya hizo su trabajo de relación en mi cuerpo y mente dándole el paso al sueño.

— ¿Qué deseas tú, Rachel Berry? – escucho una voz en mi mente.

— Que esto termine… — balbuceo sintiéndome borracha sin poder evitar el hecho que mis ojos se cierran pero a la vez ven una silueta parada frente a mí. A un lado de la tele – Deseo que esto termine – vuelvo a repetir arrastrando mis palabras.

Mis ojos se cierran con la cara de la anciana en mi mente.

* * *

><p>— ¿Rach? – siento como mueven mi hombro suavemente sintiendo como respiran cerca de mi oído – Despierta dormilona – sus labios se posan detrás de mí oreja sintiendo su sonrisa cuando se escapa de mi boca un gemido. — Estas despierta. Vamos… debes levantarte y ayudarme aquí, cielo. – vuelve a insistir y comienza a resultarme extraño que alguien me llame cielo, al igual que su voz. – Rach… Rach, vamos. — Sacude mi cuerpo — Debes levantarte. Tus padres vendrán en cualquier momento.<p>

Abro mis ojos sentándome rápidamente en la cama tras escuchar que mis padres vendrían. Aquí. Ahora. Pero cualquier intento de palabra muere en mis labios convirtiéndose en balbuceos. Uno detrás de otro provocando una risa detrás de mi espalda. SU risa. La risa que pensé jamás volver a escuchar. La risa que me enamoró. La risa por la cual deseaba que llegara la hora de Glee Club para poder escucharla.

— Cielo… parece que has tenido un mal sueño. – se burla mirándola sobre mi hombro como gatea sobre el colchón para llegar hasta mi espalda y plantar un beso en mis labios.

Me quedo helada. Sin saber cómo reaccionar y ella comienza a fruncir su ceño tras abandonar la cama.

— Oye… al parecer en verdad te ha caído mal la cena de anoche. Yo pensé que solo fingías para poder librarte lo antes posible – comenta despojándose de su pijama y buscar un poco de ropa dentro del armario – Sé que el esposo de Brittany suele ser un patán, pero ella sigue siendo nuestra amiga. – Me echa un vistazo sobre su hombro y rápidamente niega con su cabeza – Tomate una pastilla para la cabeza. Quizá el dolor es lo que te tiene un poco aturdida esta mañana. ¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?

Pestañeo y en dos segundos tengo su cuerpo nuevamente pegado al mío. — ¿Mis padres? – Logro decir — ¿Por qué mis padres vendrán? Hace más de ocho años que no sé nada de ellos.

Ella larga una carcajada colocando su mano en mi frente seguramente, pensando que tengo fiebre.

— ¿De qué hablas, Rachel? Hemos almorzado con ellos dos días atrás. Tú sueles ir todos los días para visitar a Hiram. – Frunzo mi ceño y niego con mi cabeza. Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma. – Rachel… te informo que si estás jugando conmigo es una broma de mal gusto. Deja de hacerte la payasa y ven a tomar una ducha conmigo.

Siento como jala de mi brazo logrando sacarme de la cama. — ¿Quién eres? – pregunto antes de llegar a la puerta del baño.

Detiene sus pasos girándose en su lugar — ¿Cómo quién soy? Rachel… ¿Qué sucede? – acorta la distancia tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos avellana. – Soy Quinn. Tu Lucy.

— Yo… yo iré… — señalo alguna parte de la habitación. Ahora mismo ducharme con ella no me ayudara en lo absoluto. – Tomare la pastilla. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, cielo. – Me sonríe, quizá un poco más tranquila al verme reaccionar, dejando otro beso en mis labios. – Fíjate si Beth aún sigue dormida. No quiero llegar tarde. – Dice retomando su camino hacia el baño.

— ¿Quién es Beth? – pregunto aún más confundida.

— ¡Rachel deja de hacerte la graciosa y mueve tu precioso culo a la cocina!

Es lo último que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta casi en mis narices.

Abro mi boca con total libertad dejando escapar un grito silencioso. ¡Qué demonios hago aquí… donde sea que este!

_¡Oh por dios, oh por dios… me dará un ataque en cualquier momento! ¿Qué mierda tenía ese whisky? Dejare el alcohol definitivamente. Esto solo tiene que ser un asqueroso sueño. Quiero despertar, quiero despertar._

Pienso una vez que salgo de esa habitación y deambulo como si fuese un fantasma por los pasillos de esta casa. Es imposible perderme, pues parece un garbanzo de lo chica que es.

— ¿Mami? – Escucho una voz detrás de mi espalda — ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?

Miro sobre mi hombro encontrándome con una niña a medio cambiar y su pelo medio revuelto. Es el fiel reflejo de Quinn… la chica que se está bañando ahora mismo en la habitación de al lado.

— ¿Eh? – Y el balbuceo vuelve.

— Mi peinado. Necesito ayuda.

— Tu madre está en su habitación… ¡Bañándose! – lo último me sale casi en un grito asustada por ver como la niñita no tiene problema en romper la distancia entre nosotras. — ¡Chhh! – La apunto con mi dedo retrocediendo algunos pasos — ¡Detente ahí!

— ¡Mami! – Da un golpe con su pie en el piso colocando una de sus manos en su cadera — ¡Mamá se enojara con ambas por no estar listas! Los abuelos están por llegar… solo péiname y ya.

— Pídele eso a tu madre.

— Tú eres mi mami. ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? – Frunce su ceño.

— Quinn. Ella es tu madre. Pídele a ella. Yo no. No lo soy. No puedo peinarte. No lo hare. No. – digo con un estúpido robot.

— Ella tironea de mi pelo y no sabe hacer trenzas como tú. Por favorrrr – Une sus manos rogándome con un puchero – Solo hazme la trenza alrededor de mi cabeza como si fuese una corona. La que siempre nos hacemos para navidad.

— ¿Navidad? – balbuceo.

— Si, mami. Hoy será navidad y debemos apresurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde a los villancicos que cantaran los chicos del Glee Club. Y yo tengo mi solo también, asique debemos llegar temprano porque quiero calentar un poco mi voz. Tú misma me has enseñado que todo buen artista debe…

— ¡Ya! – grito acallando su verborrea. Por dios… por momentos realmente me hace dudar sobre mi idea de no tener hijos. Por fuera es Fabray pero por dentro es toda una Berry.

— Bien. Quiero la trenza. Luego necesito que me ayudes con mis zapatos y mi vestido tiene dos arrugas. Debemos sacárselas. ¡Aaah, también…

Mi mente se desconectó de ella y de todo lo que realmente está pasando aquí.

Mi mente realmente se estaba perjudicando con esta estúpida broma. Quizá solo era un sueño. ¡Dios quisiera que así fuese! ¡Un jodido y retorcido sueño!

La habitación de la niña que dice ser mi hija, era una especie de réplica con la mía… con la que solía tener en el instituto. Todo allí me recordaba a la antigua Rachel. La que subía videos a myspace y era la burla de todo McKinley. Pero esa vida la había dejado atrás. Había abandonado este mugroso pueblucho y a toda su gente también. Dentro de ellos mis padres y ella… Quinn Fabray. Pero no… ahora el maldito sueño me tenía atrapada en una vida con ella sin saber cómo demonios despertar. Pero… suponiendo que no sea un sueño o lo que sea… mi móvil aún seguía en mi bolso. Debía buscarlo y llamar a Santana. Ella era mi mejor amiga y debía salvar mi culo.

— ¡Eres genial! – dijo la tal Beth aferrándose a mi cuerpo una vez que mágicamente tuve su peinado listo. – te amo, ma. Gracias. – me sonrió y corrió fuera de su habitación sin siquiera notar como sus palabras me habían afectado de forma considerable.

— Cariño… — me hablo Quinn desde el marco de la puerta. Lucia increíble con su sweater crema cuello caído y su jean oscuro. Simple pero me sorprendió verla fuera de sus vestidos como solía llevar en el instituto. — ¿Has tomado la pastilla? – Asentí sin saber por qué – En la cama te he dejado tu ropa. Tienes veinte minutos antes que lleguen tus padres. Por favor… apresúrate.

Deje el peine rosado de Beth sobre su tocador y camine hasta la puerta para que no sospechara que mi malestar seguía en mi mente.

— ¿No pagaras peaje? – murmura apoyando la espalda contra la pared del pasillo una vez que paso a su lado.

— ¿Disculpa? – frunzo mi ceño tragando saliva nerviosa al verla suspirar.

— De acuerdo. No estás de humor hoy. Lo he entendido. – Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, como si ella esperase algo más de mi parte pero Beth me salvo el culo al llamar nuestra atención con un grito que sonó en toda la casa. Quinn me miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de despegarse de la pared e ir con Beth.

¿Qué demonios pretendía de mí? ¡Ni siquiera sé que mierda hago aquí o donde estoy! Sí. En Lima, lo sé. Pero hay un pequeño detalle… ¡yo vivo en Nueva York! y desde entonces no volví a pisar este lugar. No hay familia que me ate aquí. No hay padres, mucho menos novia. Definitivamente no había niños. Oh, no… ni un jodido niño en mi vida.

Quise reírme como una psicópata nada más llegar a la habitación y ver sobre la cama un maldito sweater rojo con un reno en su frente. ¿Quién demonios llevaría esa cosa puesta? Oh, si… esperen. La antigua Rachel Berry. Pero ni de joda me pondría algo así. Antes muerta.

* * *

><p>— Aun no entiendo que hay de malo con ese sweater.<p>

Era la décima vez, siendo generosa, que Quinn jodia con la misma cosa desde que salimos de su casa. El condenado sweater de reno.

— Tiene un jodido reno en el frente. ¿Quién demonios usaría algo así?

— Pues tú. – dijo cruzándose de brazos al parecer, algo molesta. Ya habíamos llegado al auditorio donde casi la mitad del pueblo se amontonaba aquí para escuchar villancicos y lo que sea que supuestamente yo, prepare para esta navidad.

Sí. Debe ser un sueño. Cada minuto que pasa me convenzo más de eso.

— Yo no soy tan ridícula como para llevar eso. Solo un idiota lo llevaría… — Digo recibiendo su mirada furiosa, recordando rápidamente que Beth se había vestido como una autentica Rachel Berry en versión rubia. – Yo no quise decir eso.

— No sé qué demonios sucede hoy contigo. Primero ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos, segundo el maldito reno en tu sweater. Luego tus padres, evitándolos en todo momento decidiendo venir en nuestro coche y encontrarnos aquí. Ni siquiera los has saludado… y ahora toda esta estupidez de moda o lo que sea que puedan pensar los demás. ¿Quién eres? – Escupe sus palabras contra mi cara y las luces del auditorio una vez que entramos comienzan a apagarse lentamente avisando que ya están dando comienzo a los cantitos – Definitivamente hoy no te reconozco. Es como si no fueses la Rachel de la cual me enamore.

Ninguna de las dos vuelve a cruzar palabra. Primero porque algunos niños ya se ubicaban en el medio del escenario comenzando la obra, y segundo… bueno, no hace falta decir más. Quinn me ha dejado sin palabras. El hecho de estar viviendo un día con Quinn Fabray como si fuésemos la mejor pareja del año, me parece un tanto loco. La perdedora del instituto con la porrista más popular. Eso solo pasaba en sueños. Claro… sueños como el mío. Pero ella había usado la palabra enamorada junto a mi nombre… y eso no se decía en un sueño donde solo podía imaginármela teniendo sexo. Como todo sueño ¿no? Esto parecía ser más allá de eso.

Parecía real.

— Lo siento. – susurre escuchando como dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro. Como si entendiese que quiero tregua. Ni siquiera sabía porque había pedido disculpas, pero dentro de mí nació así. – Es realmente buena. – dije escuchando como Beth cantaba "On my own"

— Tiene a quien salir. – respondió esta vez sonriéndome cómplice.

* * *

><p>— ¡Feliz Navidad! – era la décima vez en aquella noche que escuchaba el mismo saludo con tan solo abrir la puerta de casa. No mi casa, sino la de Quinn. Me negaba en rotundo a esto. Seguía pensando que solo era cuestión de tiempo para despertar de este sueño. Mucho más al enterarme en el teatro que yo me hacía cargo ahora del coro, cuando no tuvieron mejor idea que invitarme al escenario para agradecerme.<p>

— Bienvenidos… — simulaba una sonrisa, aceptaba lo que traían para tomar junto a sus abrigos.

Así es. Quinn Fabray hacia fiestas de navidad. Ni siquiera sabía quién demonios eran todos ellos pero al parecer, ellos sabían muy bien quien era Rachel Berry es este pueblo.

Quinn me había puesto de portera, procurando que los invitados se sintiesen cómodos sin faltarles nada. Según ella yo soy la mejor anfitriona de las fiestas. Por cierto… me coloque el estúpido sweater de reno.

— Estrellita… — gire mis ojos sin que ellos pudiesen verme. Solo esboce una sonrisa cuando se pusieron delante de mis narices – Queremos que abras tu regalo de navidad. – me dice Leroy haciéndome entrega de un sobre blanco.

— Gracias – digo tomándolo en mis manos para ver que tiene dentro. Si les digo que mi mandíbula en ese momento toco el piso, no estoy exagerando. – Pero no puedo aceptarlo. – extendí mi brazo devolviendo el sobre.

Ellos lo rechazaron negando con su cabeza – Lo mereces, hija. Tú y tu familia lo merecen. Pueden utilizar el dinero para viajar o no lo sé…ustedes sabrán.

— Es mucho dinero. No merezco semejante cosa.

— Claro que si – Habla Hiram – Tú has formado una hermosa familia y siempre miras el bien del otro sobre el tuyo mismo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe el significado de la palabra esfuerzo.

— ¿En verdad piensan eso? – pregunto sintiendo como mi corazón siente por segunda vez como en verdad late dentro de mi pecho.

— Por supuesto – Dice Leroy – Has puesto el bienestar de Quinn y su vida por sobre tus sueños cuando te has enterado de su embarazo. Has elegido Lima antes de Nueva York solo por Quinn y el amor que se tienen postergando tus sueños. Tú mejor que nadie merece vivir y disfrutar de este dinero.

— Pero… — balbuceo pensando con cuidado las palabras de mi padre – Es mucho dinero. ¿De dónde lo han sacado?

— Oh, cariño. Eso es lo de menos… — me responde Hiram tomando mis manos. – He cobrado mi seguro y con tu padre estamos realmente bien económicamente. Quiero que lo tengas tú y ya deja de buscarle las vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Estas enfermo? – Pregunte casi sin voz. De solo pensar que algo puede sucederle a algunos de ellos, me parte el corazón. Si… lo sé. Sé que no atendí sus llamadas por muchos años, pero ahora… ahora es diferente. No podría vivir sin uno de ellos.

— Quinn tenía razón cuando nos comentó que te habías despertado con un humor extraño – escucho sus risas. – Te amamos, Rachel – Siento sus brazos arropando mi cuerpo. Volviendo a sentir como su olor se cuela por mi nariz. Huele a casa. Amor. Familia. – La decoración te ha quedado genial.

Los veo marcharse para unirse en una conversación donde la madre de Quinn comenta algo con bastante ímpetu, pero mis ojos se desvían hacia las puertas que dan al jardín trasero. No lo pienso dos veces, camino directa a ella.

— Contigo quería hablar. Por dios dime como despertar de este sueño de una vez, San.

— ¿Qué bicho te pico ahora? – Un poco más me ladra.

— Dime que esto es un sueño. Nosotras vivimos en Nueva York, San. Rodeadas de fiestas y dinero.

— Oye… yo quiero de lo que has tomado. – Se burla dándole una pitada a su cigarro – Pensé que no vendría con él.

— ¿Quién? ¿Brittany? – Asiente y yo entiendo al ver como el esposo de Britt charla con unos muchachos. – Ella no lo ama. – digo información que Quinn me ha soltado.

— ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para no saberlo? Nos hemos estado acostando por más de dos años, Rachel. – Dice provocando que mis ojos se abran sorprendida – En serio ¿Has aspirado algo? Tú sabes todo el rollo que tenemos y ¿ahora te haces la sorprendida?

— N—no, no. – balbuceo quitándole el cigarro para darle una pitada.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Estás loca? – me reprocha arrebatándome el cigarrillo. Definitivamente esta Santana no es la de Nueva York.

— ¿Por qué no le dices que lo deje? O ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz y buscas tu felicidad en otro lado?

— Ella es mi felicidad, Rachel. Me ha dicho que lo dejará pero ese día nunca llega y jode jugar el papel de amante. – se sorbe la nariz. Jamás pensé ver a una Santana tan sensible. Quizá la de Nueva York se siente igual pero logra taparlo con una variedad de mujeres que pasan por su cama. A decir verdad… no suelo escucharla mucho. Dios… que asco de amiga soy – Siento que me vuelvo vieja y que no alcanzare a vivir cosas con ella. Que moriré siendo su amante y no su esposa.

— Santana… ¿le has dicho esto a ella? – Solo niega con su cabeza – Debes hacerlo. Debes pensar en ti también y darle tiempo. Si en verdad te ama ella volverá a ti…

— ¿Y si resulta que no me ama Rachel? – me mira con sus ojos vidriosos.

— Y si no te ama… es tiempo que formes tu propio camino, Santana. Tú también mereces amor sincero.

Mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como si afirmara lo que su mente piensa. – Lo pensare… — dice y no me da más tiempo de alargar la conversación tras sentir como alguien jalaba de mi brazo para arrastrarme por el jardín, bordeando el costado de mi casa. Solo pude ver a mi espalda como Santana negaba con su cabeza sonriéndome burlonamente antes de volver a la fiesta.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? – pregunto casi con dolor tras sentir como tira mi cuerpo contra la pared para abalanzarse sobre mí. Sus labios contra los míos buscando con desesperación violar mi boca con su lengua. – E—espera… ¿Qué… que haces? ¿Quién eres?

— No jodas, Rachel. Tenemos poco tiempo para andar con juegos – gime contra mi cuerpo desabrochando mi jean para llegar a mi intimidad con más facilidad.

— ¡Déjame en paz! Ni siquiera sé quién eres y estoy casada, maldita loca. – escupo asombrándome de mis propias palabras, separándola de mi cuerpo con un empujón en sus hombros. Lo próximo que hago es mirar a mí alrededor asegurándome que nadie está cerca, abrochando como loca mi jean.

— Hace tres días que no sé nada de ti y esta noche has tenido a la estúpida de Quinn pegada a tu trasero. Dime ¿cuándo demonios pensabas pasar tiempo conmigo? – me encara nuevamente acortando la distancia entre nosotras.

— ¿Has llamado a Quinn estúpida? ¿Quién diablo eres? – pregunto sintiéndome realmente furiosa. Por el hecho de insultar a Quinn y por ser tan cerda de estar acostándome con esta tipa y engañar a mi esposa. Si… me estaba tomando muy a pecho el papel que me habían dado de mujer de familia, pero en este sueño aquello me parecía realmente mal.

— No hagas el imbécil ahora. Sabes que mi relación con Puck es mentira, solo para que él pueda recuperar a Quinn. Y tú por fin puedas deshacerte de ella.

— ¿Puck? – grito furiosa. Ese maldito siempre ha querido quitarme a Quinn en el instituto. — ¿El mismo Puck con ese asqueroso corte de cabello? ¿El infeliz que limpia piscinas para ganarse la vida? ¿Ese puck? – pregunto casi burlándome.

— Puck, el tipo que le presta atención a Quinn, padre de Beth. Él mismo que sale a comer con ellas dos mientras tú y yo nos revolcamos en mi cama.

— Estás loca. ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Estas tomada? Soy Kitty, Rachel. Tu amante desde el año pasado.

— ¡Oh por dios! – digo apoyando mi mano en la pared para arquear mi cuerpo hacia delante. Repentinamente las ganas de vomitar suben hasta mi garganta. Kitty… la porrista que le quito el lugar a Quinn de capitana. La misma Kitty que se acostó con los ex de Quinn. – Yo no me acuesto contigo. No engaño a Quinn. No la cambiaría por ti jamás.

— Lo has hecho, Rachel. No intentes negarlo ahora.

— No. Ni siquiera me gustas. Yo amo a Quinn.

— ¿Intentas dejarme? – Me pregunta sintiendo como aferra su mano en mi hombro para enderezar mi cuerpo – Porque si te atreves hacerlo, cantare todo como un pajarito.

— Maldita put… — ni siquiera me detengo a terminar la frase una vez que me deshago de su agarre.

Corro hasta la fiesta, deteniéndome en la puerta para buscar con mi mirada a Quinn. Ella ni siquiera está conversando con los invitados o sirviendo un poco de comida y mi corazón se desespera de solo pensar que puede estar encerrada con Puck en algún lugar de la casa. Mi instinto me pide que corra hasta el baño, llegando hasta el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeteando la puerta desesperada. No sé qué pasa por mi mente, no pienso, solo quiero encontrarla a ella.

La puerta se abre encontrándome con Quinn y su ceño fruncido, descomponiéndose a medida que sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo. Mis ojos pasan de ella buscando sobre su hombro la posibilidad que Puck este oculto como una rata allí dentro.

— Rachel… ¿Qué suced… — la interrumpo dándole un empujón a su cuerpo para encerrarnos allí dentro. — ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Mi mente se detiene, no piensa por ende no logro hilar dos palabras juntas para explicarle lo que mi corazón grita desesperado. Mis manos se aferran a su cintura, empujándola contra el lavabo para ahogar mis besos en su boca. La escucho gemir enroscando sus piernas en mi cintura, pidiendo silenciosamente que pegue mi cuerpo al suyo.

— Quinn… yo…yo – balbuceo sobre sus labios sin querer romper el beso.

— Shhhh… — pide tomando mi cabeza para profundizar aún más el beso.

— Te amo… — suelto separándome de su boca sorprendida por mis propias palabras. Ella solo permanece en silencio mirándome a los ojos, como si supiese que yo no soy su Rachel. – Te amo con mi corazón, Lucy. Siempre lo he hecho, nunca te he olvidado. Y muero por hacerte el amor – susurro sintiendo mis mejillas mojadas y como mi corazón vuelve a latir después de tantos años adormecido.

— Yo también te amo, Rachel. – cierro mis ojos sintiendo como la suavidad de sus labios vuelven a nublar mis sentidos. — ¿Qué esperas para echar a todos de casa? – Escucho su risa aferrándose a mi cuello.

La vida nunca me sonrió de esta manera.

* * *

><p>— Berry… despierta — Escucho su voz algo lejana — ¡Despierta Hobbit! — Despierto asustada, casi ahogada con mi propio aire por sentir una presión en mi pecho.<p>

— ¿Q-qué pasa aquí? — Balbuceo mirando a mí alrededor. Un minúsculo tele, una mesa ratona casi pegada a los sillones, una cocina que comparte el mismo ambiente que la sala de estar y detrás de mí, un estante con algunos libros o adornos haciendo de pared divisoria delante de una enorme cortina que cuelga de techo a piso. — ¿Dónde estoy? — miro nerviosa a quien me despertó — ¿Dónde estamos Santana?

— ¿Te has despertado graciosa? — Me mira con su ceño fruncido decidiendo levantarse del sillón para caminar hasta la cocina — Te quedaste dormida allí. Ya son las 8am… ¡Feliz navidad! — dice burlonamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Navidad? ¿Dónde está Beth…y Quinn? ¿Dónde están ellas? — froto mis ojos siguiendo los pasos de Santana hacia la cocina. — ¿Dónde estamos? — vuelvo a insistir.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — se gira en su lugar dejando el café de lado — ¿Dónde mas podríamos estar? En tu departamento, Rachel. Lady Hummel aun duerme y Brody vaya a saber porque, dijo que debía irse cuando tú te quedaste dormida. Ahora déjame decirte algo sobre él… — comenzó hablar pero ni siquiera me tome la de delicadeza de prestarle atención. En su lugar, gire en mi lugar descubriendo lo que había sido por primera vez mi casa en Nueva York. No había penthouse lujoso, mucho menos modelos desnudas paseando de aquí para allá. Solo Santana y Kurt. Todo fue un sueño. Un extraño sueño que quería que sucediera pero cambiando ciertas cosas.

— ¿Quinn? — volví a preguntar una vez que ella acabo y me pregunto porque la había nombrado a ella. — Fue un sueño pero San… por dios santo, San. Se sintió… real. Ella estaba ahí y Beth también.

— ¿Quién es Beth? — Me pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

— Beth es nuestra hija — frunce su ceño — Bueno, no nuestra… de ella pero yo, Santana… yo decidía quedarme en Lima con ella porque me entere que estaba embarazada del idiota de Puck. Y sabes que nosotras… bueno… tonteábamos un poco en los baños de Mckinley un mes antes de venirme aquí, pero ella nunca dijo una sola palabra al respecto.

— ¿Has aspirado algo? — me pregunta ya sentada en una silla con su café humeante

- ¡Eso mismo me has dicho en la fiesta! — Grito efusiva recordando el sueño — Debo… ella y yo éramos felices. Bueno… yo me comporte como una idiota con ella engañándola pero ahora no lo hare, porque me di cuenta que la amo. ¡Amo a Quinn! — volví a gritar.

— Okay, debes terminar con esta broma. Estas quedando como una imbécil.

— No, no, Santana. Debo buscarla… de lo contrario mi vida será miserable. Lo vi en el sueño. Solo tendré mucho dinero, me acostare con modelos y viviré en un lujoso penthouse… sin Quinn ni Beth.

— Eso suena bastante bien para mí. — comenta dándole un sorbo a su café.

— ¡No! Y tú deberías buscar a Britt. Ella se casara con un tipo que no la hará feliz y tú estarás llorando por los rincones porque ella solo te tienen como amante y no se atreve a dejarlo.

— Yo jamás seria amante de nadie… en todo caso lo serian de mí. — parece sentirse ofendida.

— Santana, debes buscar a Brittany. Ella te ama pero el tiempo pasara y no esperara por ti. Ella se cansara de tus vueltas y hará su vida… es ahí cuando tú reaccionas.

— Ella nunca se casaría con alguien más. Es mi Britt-Britt.

— ¡Exacto! — Digo apuntándola — Es lo mismo que pensabas en mi sueño pero ella se casó de todas formas. ¡Santana, por dios… reacciona!

— ¡No! — Se levanta de su asiento dejando su taza — ¡Tú reacciona y deja de hacer el imbécil! — me encara.

— San… seremos infelices sin ellas. Créeme, por favor. — susurro mirándola a los ojos. Ella solo parece rehusarse al hecho de que un sueño loco al puro estilo Berry pueda cumplirse. — Es navidad. Por favor… vamos en busca de ellas.

Suspira y creo tenerla donde quiero — Hay algo que debes saber, Rachel. — frunzo mi ceño viendo como señala la silla para que tome asiento pero niego con mi cabeza. Nada más puede demorarme esta mañana. Cuanto antes acabe, mas rápido veré a Quinn. — ¿Quién te ha contado sobre Beth?

— ¿Eh? — murmuro sin comprender su pregunta.

— Beth es la hija de Quinn y Puck. Tú acabas de decírmelo pero se supone que es algo que tú no tienes porque saberlo.

— Santana… ¿De qué hablas? — estiro mi mano para encontrar una silla y poder sentarme.

— No sé de dónde has sacado eso, pero es cierto. Quinn ha quedado embarazada y tuvo a Beth hace seis meses. — Tomo mi cabeza escondiendo mi rostro en las manos — Ella estuvo en tu estreno por Funny Girl — siento su voz en mi lado derecho. Quizá se ha arrodillado, no lo sé. Solo puedo sentir lágrimas en mis ojos. Estrene la obra hace ocho meses. Ella debe haber ido con su enorme panza y ni siquiera pude verla — Estudia en Yale y se las arregla para cumplir su papel de madre y estudiante a la vez — quito las manos de mi rostro para mirarla. La lágrimas ya hacen su parte — Judy la ayuda. Se ha mudado con ella y ha dejado a Russel. — Limpia mis mejillas — Ella está bien, Rachel. Y hay cosas que no se pueden volver atrás. Deberías de saberlo ya.

— ¿M-mis padres? — Balbuceo sintiendo una bola gigante en mi garganta que no me deja hablar — ¿Dónde están? — sorbo mi nariz.

— En Lima. No han podido viajar y tú no has querido ir tampoco. Con Kurt decidimos quedarnos aquí contigo, pero en unas horas nos iremos con nuestras familias.

— ¿Puck? ¿Qué hay con él y Quinn? — Niega con su cabeza — Dime, Santana. ¿Están juntos? ¿Lo están?

— Él lo está intentando pero sabes cómo es Quinn. Lo hace por Beth.

— No, no, no. — Digo pasando las palmas de mis manos por las mejillas parándome con decisión de la silla — ¡Yo la amo, Santana! Debo ir a buscarla a Yale… o Lima. ¿Dónde está? — pregunto a las corridas tomando mi bolso, un abrigo que cuelga a un costado de la enorme puerta. — Santana… dime, por favor… ¿Dónde está Quinn?

— A dos cuadras de aquí — suelta quitándome todo el aire de mi cuerpo. — Ella espera por mí para desayunar y marcharnos a Lima en unas horas.

— ¿D-donde? — tartamudeo.

— ¿Ahora te ha entrado el nerviosismo, Berry? — se burla caminando hacia mí para tomar el abrigo que cuelga detrás de mí. — Si arruinas las cosas, mi trasero será pateado asique mas te vale tener un buen plan en tu mente. — dice enredando la bufanda en su cuello.

Yo solo asiento colocando mis manos en los bolsillos del saco sin saber qué demonios diré cuando la tenga frente a mis ojos. Oí el ruido de la puerta corrediza abrirse y ver como Santana ya esperaba por mí fuera del pasillo. Dentro de mi bolsillo podía sentir algo que definitivamente, anoche no estaba allí.

Salí al pasillo y una vez que Santana se volteo para cerrar la puerta quite mi mano del bolsillo trayendo con ella una pequeña cajita transparente con un anillo dentro. Trague nerviosa. ¿De quién demonios era ese anillo? Mire el saco, y definitivamente era el mío pero no lo que contenía dentro. Subí mi mirada y una puerta se abría a mi izquierda, mostrándome la misma mujer que cruce reiteradas veces en mi sueño, como colgaba un adorno en su puerta.

— Feliz navidad, Rachel. — me sonrió mirando lo que había en mi mano. — Lo que está destinado a ser, pasa tarde o temprano.

— ¡Berry! — me sobresalto por su grito, haciéndome señas desde las puertas del ascensor esperando por mí.

No me detengo a responderle a aquella señora, solo vuelvo a mirar sobre mi hombro mientras camino hacia Santana recibiendo de su parte un guiño de ojos. Frunzo mi ceño pero sintiendo la extraña sensación de querer devolverLe la sonrisa. En cambio vuelvo mi vista a mi amiga que ya espera con su brazo extendido para presionar el botón que me llevara directo a Quinn.

— Oye San… — pregunto parada de cara a las puertas del ascensor que aun no se cierran — ¿Quién es ella?

— ¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?

— ¿Cómo de quien? — Miro a Santana confundida — Ella… — señalo hacia el pasillo. La mujer sigue colgando su adorno.

— En serio… ¿Qué has aspirado? — Niega con su cabeza mientras las puertas se cierran — Allí no hay nadie, Berry.

Y esa sonrisa que deseaba mostrar, se escapa de mis adentros dibujándose en mi boca.

_Ella era mi ángel de navidad. _


End file.
